Confession Rival Declaration
by Animers Lawliet
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, dari sosok pria culun yang dijuluki 'invisible guy' saat di SMP, bertekad untuk memulai kisah barunya di SMA. Mengubah penampilan demi sosok yang dicintainya. Mau tahu perjuangan si Uzumaki dalam mengejar cintanya? CHAP 5 is UP. Perubahan (1). Mind to RnR? Tersedia di FFN dan Wattpad.
1. Pertemuan dengan Sakura

" _Kau adalah alasan aku jatuh cinta, dan pandanganku hanya tertuju padamu.."_

Alunan nada yang mengalir dari lagu _Confession Rival Declaration_ milik Gumi mengawali pagi hariku. Semilir angin masuk lewat celah-celah jendela, terdengar kicauan burung di sela-sela pepohonan seperti ikut menyemangatiku hari ini.

Pagi ini agak sedikit berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Ya, mulai hari ini aku resmi memasuki masa SMA. Masa dimana _–kata orang-orang-_ merupakan masa-masa paling indah. Kehidupanmu selama tiga tahun akan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kejadian serta emosi yang turut mengiringinya menjadi sebuah kisah yang penuh warna. Entah itu tentang cinta, persahabatan, ataupun hal lain yang tak terduga. Masa SMA ini, masa yang benar-benar mengubah hidupku.

CONFESSION RIVAL DECLARATION

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo.

Uzumaki Naruto, sesosok lelaki yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut kuning, berkacamata, dan ciri khasnya yaitu tiga garis diwajahnya yang mirip dengan kumis kucing segera bersiap untuk menuju ke sekolah barunya. Hari ini ia resmi menjadi murid di SMA Konoha. Ia tidak berharap banyak dengan kehidupannya di masa SMA, mengingat saat ia berada di SMP, dirinya bukanlah orang yang cukup populer di sekolah. Bahkan ia memiliki julukan yang disematkan oleh teman sekelasnya yaitu _'the invisible guy'_ karena sosoknya yang hampir tidak disadari oleh teman-temannya. Naruto berjalan dengan gontai. Ia tidak memiliki semangat untuk menyambut sekolah barunya, yang ada di pikirannya hanya belajar dan terus belajar agar ia bisa 'bertahan hidup' di kelas. Walaupun ia juga bukan merupakan anak terpintar di kelas. Ya, dia biasanya menempati urutan kelima sampai sepuluh. Jadi, ia merasa kehidupannya begitu standar dan monoton. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang dapat ditonjolkan dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan melewati koridor dengan pandangan membungkuk dan berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kelas. Kelas 10-3, kelas yang akan dihuninya untuk satu tahun ke depan. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan melangkahkan kaki menuju bangku kosong yang posisinya paling dekat dengannya.

' _Tenang Naruto. Mari mulai hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya. Cukup diam dan anggap orang lain seperti patung.'_ Ia menaruh tas dan membetulkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin.

"Hey." Terdengar suara lembut yang sekarang mengalun di telinga Naruto. Dirinya segera mencari asal suara tersebut. Dapat ia lihat sesosok wanita bersurai _pink_ dengan bandana hijau berada tepat di hadapannya. Iris _emerald_ -nya yang berkilauan dan senyumnya yang manis seperti gulali membuat Naruto tak mampu melepaskan pandangan walau sedetik.

Sesaat kemudian wanita itu menyodorkan tangannya, "Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

Naruto terkesiap dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia salah tingkah dan bingung menanggapi uluran tangan Sakura. ia kembali tertunduk malu dan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Hey, kau dengar? Aku Haruno Sakura. siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan posisi tangan yang masih sama.

"A-aku, aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." jawab si rambut kuning sambil membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, sepertinya ia pria yang aneh." bisik wanita yang berada di sebelah Sakura sambil memandangi Naruto.

"Ssstt, jangan berkata begitu." balas Sakura dan segera mengenalkan wanita di sebelahnya pada Naruto.

"Ngg, kenalkan wanita di sebelahku, Yamanaka Ino. Ia dulu satu SMP denganku." sambungnya sambil menarik tangan Ino untuk bersalaman dengan Naruto.

"H-haii Naruto. Panggil saja aku Ino."

"O-ohh, iya. Salam kenal Ino, Sakura."

"Wah sepertinya sudah hampir masuk. Ayo kita kembali ke tempat duduk kita. Yo, Naruto." Mereka berdua segera menuju ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Sakura berada di sebelah kiri Naruto dengan posisi menyerong dan satu bangku di depannya, sedangkan bangku Ino berada di depan Sakura. Sekarang Naruto mulai bisa bersikap normal setelah kejadian tadi. Ia tidak menyangka di awal SMA akan ada seseorang yang memperkenalkan diri padanya. Apalagi dia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Namun ia tetap tidak berharap banyak. Ini baru hari pertama sekolah, bisa saja hari-hari selanjutnya akan sama seperti saat di SMP.

Ia segera mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan memulai untuk fokus pada pelajaran pertama.

.

.

.

*kring*

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Banyak anak segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Entah sekedar duduk santai di taman atau mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Naruto segera meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ke kantin. Ia sudah tahu tidak mungkin untuk mengajak seseorang bersamanya, atau mungkin bergabung dengan suatu kelompok untuk sekedar makan siang bersama. Ia hanya takut diabaikan untuk kesekian kali. Naruto berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Sesekali ia membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya ia telah sampai di kantin. Segera ia melihat menu apa saja yang terhidang. Ia mengambil satu roti coklat dan susu putih kemudian membayar pada penjaga kantin.

Naruto melihat sekeliling kantin, namun sepertinya tidak ada bangku yang kosong. Ia memasang muka sedih dan hampir saja meninggalkan kantin sebelum sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _Siapa itu? Oh, Sakura._

 _Gadis yang tadi pagi memperkenalkan diri padaku._

 _Yang duduk di sebelahnya itu Ino._

 _Lalu, siapa dua orang laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka?_

 _Mungkin saja itu pacar mereka._

 _Ah, aku akan pura-pura tidak melihat dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini._

Ia berusaha meninggalkan kantin secepat mungkin, namun pundaknya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Hey, Naruto. Ayo makan bersama kami."

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sakura yang mengalun di telinganya. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap Sakura dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Dari tadi kami memanggilmu, apa kau tidak dengar?" sambung Ino bersidekap. Jujur, Naruto agak sedikit takut melihat Ino.

"Ma-maaf." hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan.

Sesaat kemudian ia sudah berada di bangku milik Sakura dan kawan-kawannya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah pria bersurai kuning ini, sesekali ia memainkan jari tangannya yang masih memegang roti. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari mengamati tingkah empat orang yang sedang bersamanya.

"Ah, iya. Perkenalkan, mereka berdua teman-temanku." Sakura menunjuk kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pria bersurai raven. Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu segera memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangan yang segera dibalas oleh Naruto. _'Tampan sekali'_ , batinnya, sangat berbeda 180 derajat dari dirinya. Kulitnya putih dengan tubuh yang atletis, pastilah ia seorang olahragawan. Wajahnya yang terlihat _cool_ namun tetap mengeluarkan kharisma, mampu memberi daya tarik tersendiri pada setiap wanita yang memandangnya.

"Kalau dia, Nara Shikamaru." giliran pria di sebelah Sasuke yang memperkenalkan diri. Rambutnya runcing dan mencuat, persis seperti nanas, hanya saja warnanya hitam. Dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya ia pria pemalas, namun Naruto tidak berpikir bahwa pria ini terlihat remeh. Sorot matanya tajam tapi tidak terlihat mengintimidasi. Sepertinya masih ada hal-hal misterius yang disembunyikan dari orang ini.

"Kami berasal dari SMP yang sama. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke- _kun_ sudah berteman sejak kecil." Ino kembali menyambung pembicaraan. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru ikut mengiyakan.

"Kau sendiri? Ada teman satu SMP yang ada disini juga?" Sasuke mulai membuka suara.

 _Skakmat_. Kenapa baru obrolan awal sudah diberi pertanyaan yang begitu sulit? Padahal dari tadi ia diam saja agar tidak muncul pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh dari ke empat orang ini.

Naruto menyeruput susu coklatnya yang sudah tidak ada isinya. Pandangan ia alihkan ke meja dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Ah-haha.. I-it-ituu-"

*kring*

"Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Shikamaru menutup obrolan kali ini dan mulai menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

' _Fiuhhhh._ ' betapa beruntungnya Naruto kali ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau bel tanda masuk belum berbunyi, mungkin dirinya sudah mati kutu dan tidak siap menerima pandangan dari mereka berempat.

"Ayo, Naruto."

Surai kuning itu segera menyusul Sakura dan Ino menuju ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini berakhir juga." teriak Ino. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan tidak sabar menuju rumah. "Ayo, Sakura."

"Eh, Ino. Ayo." jawab Sakura dan membereskan bangkunya.

"Naruto, ayo kita pulang bareng." lagi-lagi Sakura mengajak Naruto. Ino hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah temannya satu ini. Memang sejak SMP, Sakura merupakan sosok yang _humble_ dan cepat akrab dengan orang lain.

Naruto kembali kaget dengan perlakuan yang diberikan oleh gadis bersurai pink yang sekarang berdiri di depan bangkunya ditemani si _ponytail_.

"Aku bisa pula-"

"Sudah ayo ikut saja pulang bersama kami." Ino menarik paksa pria berkumis kucing itu dari bangkunya. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dengan tindakan Ino karena ia juga takut dimarahi.

"Eh, itu Sasuke- _kun_ dan Shikamaru." Sakura menunjuk ke pintu kelas dan sudah ada dua sosok pria berdiri disana.

Sekarang posisinya adalah, Ino berada diantara Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan di depan ada Naruto dan Sakura yang berjalan berdampingan.

"Sasuke- _kun_." panggil Ino.

"Hm?" jawab Sasuke singkat. Bahkan terlalu singkat untuk dikatakan sebagai sebuah jawaban. Namun karena Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, maka sikap Sasuke masih masuk kategori 'wajar' dibanding tidak dijawab sama sekali.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" sambung Ino sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke disertai seringai tipis. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datar saat ditanya hal semacam itu.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu?" jawab Sasuke.

"Benar. Lagipula mereka hanya berteman biasa. Ini baru hari pertama sekolah. Jangan membuat asumsi yang aneh-aneh." sambung Shikamaru dan sukses menciptakan tiga garis siku di wajah Ino. Ino menginjak kaki Shikamaru dan membuat si rambut nanas berteriak tanpa suara, berusaha menahan sakit akibat serangan mendadak Ino.

"Tapi baru hari pertama saja sudah akrab seperti itu!" nada Ino meninggi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedua sosok yang berada di depan mereka.

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh." Shikamaru dan Sasuke menjawab kompak sambil menyentuh kepala Ino.

Ino segera menyibakkan tangan kedua pria di sebelahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak! Aku yakin pasti akan terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka!" ujarnya mantap.

Dari trio gosip - _walaupun cuma Ino yang heboh_ \- mari kira beralih menuju kedua orang yang sedang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka. Ya, Sakura dan Naruto.

Sampai saat ini Sakura-lah yang masih mendominasi pembicaraan, sementara Naruto hanya berusaha mengimbangi, itupun se-kenanya. Naruto, masih dengan kegugupannya, beberapa kali membetulkan kacamata yang tidak tampak turun. Matanya tidak fokus menatap ke arah Sakura, lebih tepatnya ia memproyeksikan pandangannya lebih jauh, sedangkan Sakura malah terlihat blur. Tiap kali Sakura bertanya, Naruto hanya ber-hahaha atau berkata "ah, iya", "benar", "ya, aku juga berpikir begitu".

' _Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Uzumaki Naruto, 15 tahun, dijuluki _'the invisible guy'_ oleh teman-temannya saat di SMP, dan sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama ke empat orang yang 'mungkin' saja bisa disebut sebagai 'teman'.

TEMAN? Seorang Uzumaki Naruto memiliki teman?! Yang benar saja!

TBC

Yo, minna. Ini FF pertamaku di fandom Naruto. FF ini terinspirasi dari PV _Confession Executive Committee Love_ milik _Honeyworks._ Buat yang penasaran bisa langsung cek Youtube aja, btw kabarnya PV tersebut bakal dijadiin anime sekitar Fall 2016. Jadi ga sabar buat nunggu! w

Disini peran Naruto jadi Ayase Koyuki tapi tetap dengan pengubahan sesuai keinginan author wkwk..

Selamat membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review, karena satu reviewmu sangat berharga sekaligus buat masukan biar chapter-chapter selanjutnya lebih bagus. Arigatou! ^^


	2. Apa Aku Pantas?

_Ahaha-haha.. Aku sedang bermimpi kan?_

 _Mimpiku kali ini sungguh indah. Jadi, ini rasanya memiliki teman? Duduk bersama di kantin sambil bersenda gurau, lalu pulang bersama diiringi canda tawa. Sungguh menyenangkan. Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi ini._

 _Hey, sadarlah Naruto. Ini cuma mimpi. Kau harus segera bangun, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah. Ah, benar. Aku harus segera bangun dari mimpi ini. Sadarlah, hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi di kehidupanmu. Yosh! Ayo bangun!_

*Plak

*Plak

*Plak plak plak

"Hey, apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura berteriak histeris melihat tingkah Naruto. Beberapa kali ia memukuli wajahnya, berharap segera bangun dari 'mimpi'nya. Namun, berkali-kali ia mencoba, wujud Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, dan Shikamaru tetap berjalan bersamanya. Ia terus memukuli wajahnya, tapi hanya rasa sakit yang timbul, membuat pipinya kemerahan.

"Naruto, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" teriak Ino. Ia sendiri takut melihat Naruto yang bertingkah ala-ala masokis.

Ia berhenti. Membuat Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang sudah selangkah lebih dulu ikut berhenti dan memandangnya heran. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

"EE-EEHHH?!"

"JA-JADI INI BUKAN MIMPI?!"

CONFESSION RIVAL DECLARATION

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo.

Hampir satu bulan sudah Naruto berkutat dengan ke empat orang ini. Berawal dari perkenalan Sakura, hingga akhirnya berujung pada mereka berlima yang sekarang duduk di kantin sambil menikmati menu makan siang.

Beberapa kali Naruto mencoba menghindar saat diajak Sakura untuk makan maupun pulang bersama. Saat jam makan siang, Naruto memberi alasan seperti pergi ke toilet, sudah kenyang, mau ke perpustakaan, ataupun sedang malas keluar. Begitu juga saat akan pulang, beberapa alasan seperti masih ada materi yang belum dicatat, mau mengerjakan tugas, atau ada piket juga turut diungkapkan. Kadang-kadang, sebelum Sakura akan mengajaknya, ia sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari kelas. Bukannya tidak ingin punya teman, hanya saja Naruto merasa kurang pantas menjadi teman mereka. Bayangkan betapa cantiknya Sakura dan Ino, lalu Sasuke yang super tampan, dan Shikamaru, walaupun biasa saja tapi memiliki aura yang aneh (?). Sedangkan dia? Dari fisik saja sudah kalah jauh, bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan.

Naruto terus menyeruput ramen yang ada di hadapannya. Menyesap tiap helai mie yang begitu lembut dan kenyal di lidah. Naruto sangat suka dengan ramen, hampir tiap jenis ramen sudah dicoba olehnya, hingga orang rumah menyebutnya penggila ramen. Salah satu warung ramen favoritnya terletak tak jauh dari rumah, namanya Ichiraku Ramen. Hingga pemilik ramen, Teuchi dan anaknya Ayame, sangat akrab dengan salah satu pelanggan setianya ini.

"Kau sangat suka ramen ya?" tanya Sakura. Naruto yang masih asyik menyeruput ramen sampai tersedak. Sasuke segera memberinya minum agar ramennya cepat tertelan. Naruto tidak menyangka ada orang lain yang mengetahui kesukaannya hanya dalam sekali lihat. Ia menatap Sakura, sedangkan yang ditatap masih tertawa mengingat adegan Naruto tersedak. Refleks Naruto _blushing_ , pipinya sedikit merona, antara malu dengan kejadian tadi dan terpesona dengan senyum Sakura yang sangat manis.

"I-iya. Aku sangat suka ramen." jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Oh begitu, pantas saja kau terlihat lahap sekali saat makan ramen." Shikamaru yang dari tadi terus menguap karena semalaman tidak tidur akibat main _game_ akhirnya buka suara.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak penasaran dari kelas mana Sasuke- _kun_ dan Shikamaru berasal?" Ino mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Benar juga. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah tahu kelas Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Saat mereka berkenalan, Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya memperkenalkan nama saja. Selanjutnya juga Naruto jarang ikut berkumpul atau mengobrol lebih banyak, karena ia sudah canggung duluan. Sewaktu bel pulang, kadang-kadang Sasuke dan Shikamaru menjemput mereka _-Ino dan Sakura-_ tapi Naruto juga tidak tahu dari arah mana mereka datang, ia juga tidak berusaha mencari tahu sih.

"Benar juga Ino. Aku sampai lupa. Aku dari kelas 10-2." sambung Sasuke. Ternyata kelasnya bersebelahan dengan kelas Naruto. Betapa bodohnya Naruto hingga tidak tahu kelas 'teman'nya sendiri.

"Dia ini ketua kelas 10-2 lho." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Si raven hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka. Sakura dan yang lain terus meledeki dia hingga membuat Sasuke menjitaki kepala mereka satu persatu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ memang keren. Baru awal sekolah saja sudah jadi ketua kelas." Sakura mengacungkan kedua jempolnya diikuti tepuk tangan Ino. Mereka terlihat sangat mengagumi Sasuke.

Naruto tidak terlalu kaget mengetahui Sasuke yang jadi ketua kelas. Dilihat dari manapun juga dia itu keren, mungkin salah satu _Flower Boys_ di angkatannya, ah.. sepertinya di satu sekolah. Wajar kalau satu kelas memilihnya, terlebih lagi sepertinya dia tidak hanya tampan namun juga pintar. Naruto merasa minder melihat satu sosok pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto dan melemparkan pandangan pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang dari tadi menatap malas tiba-tiba menampilkan seringai tipis saat Naruto menanyakan kelasnya.

"Oh, kau mau tahu kelasku?" tanya Shikamaru yang berpangku dagu sedangkan yang lain hanya diam. Naruto sangat bingung melihat reaksi Sakura, Ino, dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diam begitu saja. Mungkinkah kelas Shikamaru dipenuhi oleh berandalan? Atau rata-rata anak kelasnya kurang pintar? Kasihan sekali dia mendapatkan kelas seperti itu. Untungnya kelas Naruto dipenuhi dengan anak-anak normal. Normal dalam arti tidak terlalu gaduh ataupun aneh.

Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang. Naruto terus menatap Shikamaru tanpa berkedip, sedangkan yang lain menatap Naruto yang sangat penasaran dengan kelas Shikamaru.

"Aku dari kelas.. 10-1."

"A-AAAPPPAAA?!" Naruto spontan berdiri, matanya membulat sempurna melihat seorang Shikamaru ternyata berada di kelas 10-1.

"Hey, hey. Jangan kaget begitu." sambung Shikamaru sambil menyuruh Naruto duduk kembali, sementara Ino, Sakura, dan Sasuke tertawa kencang melihat kekagetan Naruto. Yah, wajar saja, Shikamaru terlihat kurang meyakinkan untuk menjadi bagian dari kelas 10-1 kalau hanya dilihat dari penampilannya.

SMA Konoha dikenal dengan sekolah yang mencetak generasi cerdas. Ujian masuknya saja sangat sulit dan melalui ujian tulis serta wawancara. Naruto merasa sangat beruntung dapat diterima di SMA ini. Kelas 10-1 dikenal sebagai kelas yang dihuni oleh orang-orang pintar. Wajar saja, karena penghuninya merupakan peserta yang lolos ujian dengan ranking 1-30, sedangkan untuk kelas 10-2 sampai 10-8 diacak, tidak sesuai ranking. Kalau sesuai ranking mungkin Naruto berada di kelas 10-5 atau di bawahnya. Ketika ruang kelas 10 ada di lantai 2, khusus untuk 10-1 kelasnya berada di lantai 3 bersama dengan anak kelas 11. Keren bukan? Kau bisa mengenal kakak-kakak kelasmu terlebih dulu sebelum anak kelas lain.

Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_ mengetahui satu fakta lagi tentang mereka berempat. Ia hanyalah anak bawang diantara bawang bombay (?). Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, pasti mereka berempat merupakan kumpulan dari anak-anak populer di SMP-nya, sedangkan Naruto hanya butiran debu yang langsung tersapu oleh tiupan angin.

"Wa-wah~" sedikit demi sedikit posisi Naruto mulai bergeser menjauhi bangku mereka.

"Sep-sepertinya.."

"Ak-aku... akumaukekelasduluuuuuuu~!"

Ia segera berlari menuju kelas. Kali ini dia merasa kalah telak dan sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Hanya ada satu cara agar Naruto bisa benar-benar lepas dari mereka. Menghindar. Ya. Dirinya tidak ingin disangka 'menumpang' ketenaran orang lain, selain itu ia takut makin lama tidak mampu mengimbangi mereka dan akhirnya ditinggalkan lagi. Naruto hanyalah kaum marginal yang ingin merasakan hidup tenang selama di SMA. Itu saja.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan saat melihat pria berkacamata itu berlalu dari pandangan mereka dalam sekejap mata.

"Sudahlah Sakura, Ino. Mungkin memang ada hal penting yang harus dia lakukan di kelas dan baru diingatnya sekarang." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tahu kenapa Naruto mendadak bersikap seperti itu.

"Tapi kan.." elak Sakura.

*kring*

Bunyi bel menandakan istirahat telah usai. Mereka berempat segera menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Sakura dan Ino memasuki kelas dan melihat Naruto sudah ada di mejanya. Sakura ingin memanggil namun dihalangi oleh Ino, sedangkan Naruto pura-pura membaca materi yang akan diajarkan. Suasana mereka bertiga di kelas menjadi canggung.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, dan Shikamaru pulang tanpa Naruto. Sakura juga tidak mengajak Naruto untuk pulang bersama atas saran dari Ino.

"Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan menghindar dari kita? Maksudku, aku tahu dia juga kadang sulit untuk diajak makan dan pulang bersama, tapi kali ini terasa berbeda." kata Sakura dengan wajah murung.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?" jawab Ino sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru, seperti sebuah kode yang cepat ditanggapi oleh kedua pria itu.

"Jelaskan, Shikamaru." ucap Sasuke sambil menyikut lengan si rambut nanas.

"Ah, merepotkan." kata Shikamaru sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Intinya, dia merasa minder berada bersama kita. Terutama kepadaku sih. Hahahaha.." lanjutnya sambil tertawa dan langsung mendapat pukulan telak dari Sakura. Perlu diketahui sebelumnya kalau Sakura merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam di karate. Sakura semakin kesal. Ia sedang tidak bercanda. Saat ini ia begitu bingung dan sedih dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang ditunjukkan saat di kelas.

"Kenapa dia harus minder? Kita kan disini berniat untuk berteman." Sakura masih tidak paham dengan maksud Shikamaru dan menuntut penjelasan lebih. Kalau memang ada dari diri Sakura yang salah, maka sudah seharusnya saling mengingatkan. Bukan malah kabur dan berpura-pura seperti tidak kenal. Saat ini hanya pikiran itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Masa kau tidak mengerti juga? Dilihat dari penampilannya saja suda-mm!" Sasuke sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulut Ino sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya sementara Shikamaru mulai melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Jadi begini, kau tahu kan, kalau diihat dari penampilan Naruto, ia terlihat sedikit.. Ehm.. Culun.. Yaaa maksudku.. Sasuke, kau saja yang menjelaskan pada Sakura." Shikamaru tidak sanggup untuk menjelaskan perkataannya. Selain tidak enak, ia juga takut Sakura akan melayangkan tinjunya untuk yang kedua kali. Kalau Sasuke yang menjelaskan pasti akan lebih mudah diterima oleh Sakura. Beberapa kali Shikamaru menyikut lengan Sasuke, sedikit memaksa sambil melancarkan lirikan maut (?) agar Sasuke luluh.

"Baiklah. Naruto merasa tidak berada pada level yang sama. Penampilannya, seperti yang kau lihat, kurang menarik. Ia juga sepertinya makin minder saat tahu kalau aku ketua kelas 10-2, juga saat tahu kalau Shikamaru berasal dari kelas 10-1." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti.

"Tapi, menurutku ia tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu terhadap kita." Sakura semakin sedih saat mengetahui pemikiran Naruto yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Padahal ia sendiri dalam menjalin pertemanan tidak pernah membandingkan fisik. Hal yang Sakura rasakan adalah rasa nyaman dan saling percaya diantara masing-masing.

"Sakura, mungkin kau merasa biasa saja saat mengajaknya berteman, tapi apa kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto? Coba kau ada di posisinya, merasa rendah diri diantara teman-teman yang menurutmu sangat keren sedangkan kau tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa dibanggakan." kali ini Ino berkata benar. Dulu ia juga pernah ada di posisi Naruto. Merasa tidak cantik dan sering di- _bully_ , hingga akhirnya ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang diidam-idamkan oleh para lelaki seperti saat ini.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, berarti sekarang saatnya kita menunjukkan bahwa apa yang dipikirkan olehnya itu salah!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Mungkin ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Naruto saat ini, namun, ia percaya lambat laun Naruto menjadi temannya. Sakura menatap mereka bertiga dengan penuh kilauan semangat dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari ketiganya.

"He-emm. Ayo, kita lakukan." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Kakak selamat datang/Kakaakk!" dua sosok anak kecil berlarian menuju arah suara berasal. Mereka sudah tidak sabar menunggu sang kakak pulang.

"Boruto, Himawari, jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah." jawab Naruto dan menepuk kedua bahu mereka. Si surai kuning bernama Uzumaki Boruto dan surai _scarlet_ bernama Uzumaki Himawari. Mereka berdua merupakan adik kembar Naruto dan sekarang berada di kelas 3 SD. Boruto memiliki sifat periang sedangkan Himawari cenderung kalem.

"Selamat datang Naruto. Kau lapar? Ibu memasakkan kare untuk kita." Kushina menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu, bu. Sepertinya aku agak kelelahan hari ini."

"Kak, ayo main bersama Kurama!" ajak Boruto setengah memaksa, disampingnya sudah ada anjing kesayangan mereka, Kurama.

"Guk guk!"

"Nanti ya. Kakak mau istirahat dulu." jawab Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Boruto.

"Yah. Ayo Hima, Kurama, kita main lagi." Mereka bertiga segera berlalu dari pandangan Naruto dan menuju halaman belakang.

Naruto segera memasuki kamar dan merebahkan diri di kasur dengan seragam yang masih melekat di badannya. Ia letakkan kacamata di sampingnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar sambil mengingat kejadian hari ini. Dari obrolan biasa dengan mereka berempat, hingga berakhir dengan sikap mereka yang tiba-tiba seperti tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Ia sadar, itu semua kesalahannya memutus tali pertemanan hanya karena.. ya, bisa dibilang minder dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa Naruto sepenuhnya salah? Tidak. Itu bukan suatu kesalahan. Hanya caranya untuk tetap bertahan hidup di SMA. Setelah tahu fakta mengenai Sasuke yang merupakan ketua kelas dan Shikamaru yang berasal dari kelas 10-1, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Naruto untuk tetap bertahan bersama mereka. Hal itu malah membuat dirinya semakin rendah diri dan tidak berguna. Naruto dan mereka berempat bagai langit dan bumi. Mereka membumbung tinggi di angkasa sedangkan dirinya berada di dasar terdalam dari bumi.

Menyadari semua fakta yang ada, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Namun, tiba-tiba tawa Sakura saat di kantin muncul dalam benaknya. Senyum yang menurutnya sangat indah serta penuh dengan ketulusan. Senyum yang mampu memunculkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Senyum yang mampu membiusnya walau hanya sesaat. Senyuman yang mampu mematahkan semua pemikiran yang telah dibangunnya saat ini.

"Sakura."

TBC

 **Okteri Aditya S** : terima kasih buat pujiannya, author jadi malu hehehe.. Naruto jadi bertolak belakang banget sama versi canonnya ya? Sesuai request, wordnya udah dipanjangin… dikit… :'D selamat membaca, ditunggu reviewnya xD

 **Geki uzumaki** : hehe tapi ini bukan action ya xD

 **Sasuhina69** : doakan author memunculkan scene itu yaa ^^

 **Dzul Amri676** : yoshh selamat membaca ^^

: wkwk selamat membaca, sabar menunggu yaaa ^^

 **Via256** : sengaja memunculkan image culun biar readers bisa liat versi lain dari Naruto *halah* haha xD

 **Ragnoss019** : terima kasih, selamat menikmati fic ini :D

 **Clareon** : hihihi ditunggu aja clarion-san ^^

 **Ae Hatake** : wahh.. serupa tapi tak sama hehe.. selamat membaca :D

 **Filla Flow** : terima kasih banyak sudah mendukung author, ganbatte yooo! xD

 **Yuzan** : hehe penasaran? Silakan baca terus kelanjutan kisahnya wkwk.. untuk hal tersebut akan author jelaskan di bawah. Thanks sudah membaca dan mereview :D

 **Sebut sajar mawar** : okay chap 2 sudah muncul :D

 **.29** : okay harap menunggu yaaa. Keterangan ada di bawah ^^

 **Ahsanriri** : wehehe bikin baper yaaa? Okay akan author usahakan update cepat ^^b

 **Pra** : candaan ya? Bisa-bisa, saran yang bagus. Arigatouuu :D

Heloo.. chap 2 release! Sebelumnya author minta maaf buat para fans NS dan SH yang sebelumnya udah berharap banget dengan pair masing-masing. Bukan maksud author PHP, itu hanya kesalahan author dalam mengeset pair di setting (maklum udah lama banget ga ngepost new story) makanya author bingung TwT. Sebenarnya author sendiri belum tahu pair mana yang akan bersanding (sekaligus membuat kalian penasaran sih endingnya bakal siapa x siapa) hweheheee xD. Btw buat yang nungguin Hinata, mohon bersabar yaa.. Hinata masih disimpan di tempat yang aman kok ^^v

Jadi buar para readers, author benar-benar minta maaf dengan hal tersebut, semoga tetap bisa menikmati fic ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan review. Terima kasih juga yang sudah **favs** dan **alerts**. Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya!


	3. Sakura dan Hinata

CONFESSION RIVAL DECLARATION

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian di kantin. Keadaan kembali seperti saat mereka belum bertemu. Naruto menuju kehidupan normal yang memang diinginkannya sejak awal, begitu juga dengan Sakura dkk yang beraktivitas selayaknya yang biasa mereka berempat lakukan.

*kriinggg*

Saatnya istirahat. Para siswa segera memenuhi lorong-lorong kelas untuk melepas lelah setelah berjibaku dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Apalagi pelajaran pertama di kelas Naruto adalah fisika yang katanya merupakan pelajaran paling sulit. Naruto menata buku-buku miliknya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas, selagi itu ia juga menatap ke arah Sakura yang saat ini tengah mengobrol dengan Ino.

"Sakura, ayo ke kantin."

"Ayo, kau mau makan apa siang ini?"

Pembicaraan antara mereka terdengar hingga ke telinga Naruto, namun mereka sama sekali tidak mengajak Naruto. Setelah satu bulan berlalu, perlahan kondisi hatinya mulai kembali seperti semula. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasakan kesepian yang tak biasa. Mengapa tak biasa? Selama ini, memang ia telah berteman dengan rasa sepi, namun setelah mengenal Sakura dkk, perlahan perasaan itu mulai hilang dan terganti oleh kebahagiaan ketika dikelilingi oleh teman-teman. Sehingga, ketika ia kembali lagi ke kehidupan lamanya (yang memang dijalani atas kesadaran sendiri) ternyata tidak membuatnya siap 100% dan merasakan kesepian yang lebih mendalam daripada sebelumnya.

Naruto segera meninggalkan kelas, sebenarnya ia ingin pergi ke kantin, namun ia merasa malas dan canggung jika harus bertemu dengan Sakura dan yang lain sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Ia menyusuri tiap lorong dengan perasaan was-was, takut jika berpapasan dengan Sakura dkk. Saat ia tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Tiba-tiba saja…

*bruk*

"Ah!" terdengar suara lirih disertai dengan buku-buku yang berjatuhan. Kedengarannya seperti suara seorang wanita.

Naruto yang tidak fokus karena sedari tadi sibuk melihat sekeliling akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Dapat dilihatnya sesosok gadis bersurai _scarlet_ juga terjatuh di hadapannya. Rambutnya panjang dan tergerai indah, ia juga memiliki poni yang tertata rapi, badannya putih seputih susu, kulitnya mulus bak porselen, namun wajahnya tidak terlalu kentara karena sebagian tertutup oleh rambut si gadis.

"Ma-maaf. Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto berujar seraya membantu mengambilkan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab gadis tersebut. Suaranya pelan dan lembut.

"Terima kasih ya. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" sambungnya.

"Na-namaku…"

"Hinata! Ayo. Kita hampir terlambat untuk rapat OSIS." belum sempat Naruto memperkenalkan diri, terdengar teriakan yang cukup nyaring dari seorang gadis dengan surai coklat dan rambut yang dicepol dua. Mukanya terlihat kejam seperti Ino, tapi sepertinya ia lebih garang dari Ino.

"Ah, i-iya Tenten." sahut si gadis sambil merapikan buku-buku yang sekarang sudah berada dalam genggamannya lagi

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Eh.. i-iya." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu pun perlahan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

' _Hinata, ya?'_ ia bergumam sambil memandangi punggung Hinata yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, merupakan anak kedua dari bangsawan Hyuuga. Kabarnya keluarga tersebut memiliki perusahaan Hyuuga _Corp_ yang bergerak di bidang tekstil. Kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji yang hanya terpaut satu tahun dari Hinata sekarang duduk di kelas tiga di sekolah yang sama. Ia adalah ketua OSIS untuk periode ini dan Hinata juga dikabarkan akan mengikuti jejak sang kakak. Kabarnya, kak Neji digadang-gadang akan meraih beasiswa penuh untuk melanjutkan perkuliahan di Universitas Tokyo karena kejeniusannya."

"Wahhh… keren…" Naruto yang menyimak penjelasan sangat kagum dengan keluarga Hinata. Pantas saja saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aura keanggunan yang dipancarkan Hinata begitu kuat dan membuat Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba ia menyadari kalau sedari tadi seharusnya hanya ia sendirian yang berdiri disitu. Tapi… kenapa ada suara baritone yang menyahut di telinganya? Suara itu juga sudah sangat familiar. Ia segera memutar pandangannya ke belakang dan…

"KA-KALIANN?! Sejak kap-" Naruto terhenyak saat mengetahui di belakangnya sekarang sudah berdiri Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, dan Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan pandangan konyol.

"Satu hal lagi, kak Neji dikenal sangat posesif terhadap Hinata. Jika ada yang berani mendekati Hinata maka harus berhadapan dulu dengan sang kakak. Jadi kau jangan macam-macam ya, Naruto." Sakura segera melanjutkan penjelasan Shikamaru.

"I-iya.. tapi sejak kap-"

"Beruntung sekali kau bisa menabrak dia. Banyak laki-laki yang ingin mendekatinya tapi sudah takut duluan karena perbedaan status, selain itu juga karena.. kau tahu, kakaknya." Ino tidak mau ketinggalan ikut menimpali. Sepersekian detik keadaan menjadi hening dengan Naruto yang menunduk lesu, tidak berani menatap ke arah empat orang di depannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau akan terus hidup sendirian seperti ini?" suara Sasuke memecah keheningan. Manik hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang sekarang mendongak karena kaget dengan ucapan si surai raven.

"Ah, itu…" ia kembali menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Merasa tak mampu untuk memberi jawaban.

"Ayo, Naruto, ikut ke kantin bersama kami. Kau pasti sudah lapar kan?" Sakura segera menarik tangan Naruto. Hawa panas segera menjalari pipi si pria berkumis kucing ini. Tangan Sakura yang halus terasa hangat. Membuatnya luluh dan hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun ia akan dibawa.

"Ehm. He-em."

.

.

.

Hari ini libur musim panas telah dimulai. Setelah bergelut selama satu tahun di lingkungan SMA dan mengalami banyak kejadian tak terduga serta membuatnya kalang kabut, akhirnya hari ini sulung Uzumaki itu bisa bernafas lega dan menikmati hari-harinya yang bebas tanpa tekanan. Ia tidak perlu stres karena harus berkutat dengan teman-teman populernya, memikirkan pandangan orang lain terhadapnya, dan tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran yang membebani punggungnya setiap hari. Liburan ini juga menandai di tahun ajaran baru berikutnya ia akan mulai memasuki tingkat kedua. Itu artinya ia telah sah menjadi kakak kelas. Oh iya, tentang rankingnya di kelas, termasuk standar. Ia hanya mendapat ranking 8 di kelas. Sedangkan Sakura berada tepat satu ranking di bawahnya dan Ino berada di urutan ke 12.

Hari ini Naruto berniat untuk menuju ke toko buku. Ia ingin membeli beberapa novel sebagai teman liburannya. Ia tidak terlaku terpatok hanya pada satu genre saja. Apabila novel tersebut dirasa menarik, maka akan langsung dibelinya tanpa mempedulikan genre novel itu. Segera setelah mandi dan sarapan, ia bergegas untuk menuju tempat tujuannya, memakai setelan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ gelap. Tak lupa kacamata yang telah identik dengan diri Naruto. Kedua adiknya, Boruto dan Himawari, serta Kurama sedang asyik bermain di kolam kecil yang sudah disediakan oleh Kushina.

Ia telah sampai di toko buku langganannya. Ia masuk dan melihat berbagai macam buku yang tertata rapi di rak-rak yang sudah disediakan. Naruto lalu menuju ke tumpukan buku yang di atasnya tertera tulisan _"Best Seller"._ Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah buku dengan _cover_ seorang laki-laki berseragam dengan dua wajah yang berbeda. Separuh wajah mengenakan kacamata serta berwajah culun dan separuhnya lagi tanpa kacamata dengan wajah yang tampak _cool_. Ia ambil buku tersebut dan membaca judul yang tertera di sampulnya.

" _Confession Rehearsal_ , ya?"

"Eh, i-iya." Naruto terkesiap saat mengetahui Hinata telah berada di sampingnya. _Dress pink_ selutut dan berlengan pendek sangat cocok dipadukan dengan _flat shoes_ abu-abu berpita. Tas kanvas motif bunga ia sampirkan di lengan kirinya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah sambil sesekali ia sibakkan ke belakang.

"Itu salah satu novel _best seller_ lho. Aku suka sekali dengan tokoh utamanya." sambung Hinata.

Naruto membalik novel tersebut dan membaca sinopsis yang tertera di belakang novel.

'Ayase Koyuki.' itu adalah nama tokoh utama yang menjadi sampul di novel tersebut.

"Sepertinya menarik." ucap Naruto.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan. Aku Hyuuga Hinata." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan tangan tanda memperkenalkan diri dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Eng.. na-namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." jawab si surai kuning sambil membalas uluran tangan Hinata.

"Naruto, ya? Salam kenal." Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening. Naruto bersikap canggung sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata bingung karena tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan.

"Aku duluan ya." Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Naruto dan menuju ke kasir untuk membayar buku yang telah dipilihnya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, Hinata." jawab Naruto lalu ia mulai mencari-cari novel lain sebagai bahan untuk mengisi liburannya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari toko buku sambil menenteng plastik yang di dalamnya telah terisi empat buah novel. Salah satunya termasuk novel yang direkomendasikan oleh Hinata.

"Hey, Naruto!" dapat ia dengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar, yang selalu membuat perasaannya dag dig dug tak karuan. Suara yang mengalun merdu di telinganya dan membuatnya lupa diri. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Dapat dilihatnya sekarang telah berdiri seorang gadis dengan surai _pink_ dan bandana hijau yang selalu melekat di rambutnya. Walau hanya memakai kaos putih bergambar panda dan celana berwarna _cream_ selutut tidak membuat kecantikan yang memang sudah terpancar alami menjadi luntur.

"Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku baru saja berbelanja di supermarket. Kau sendiri?" jawab Sakura yang menenteng barang belanjaan di plastik.

"Aku baru saja melihat beberapa novel. Untuk selingan saja selama liburan."

"Oh iya, ini untukmu." ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan es krim coklat.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Jadi merepotkan." jawab Naruto malu-malu. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil menikmati kelezatan es krim di cuaca yang panas ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Novel apa yang kau beli?"

"Ini." ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan novel _Confession Rehearsal_ yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Oh, novel ini. Aku juga sudah membacanya. Ceritanya sangat menarik. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan novel ini." Sakura menyahut dengan sumringah dan mata Naruto tak bisa lepas dari Sakura. Sakura terus mengoceh sementara Naruto hanya memandanginya, tidak fokus pada isi percakapan. Hanya memandangi Sakura sudah lebih dari cukup baginya hingga tanpa sadar mereka telah berada di persimpangan jalan.

"Rumahku ke arah sana. Bagaimana denganmu?" kata-kata Sakura membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Aku ke arah sini." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Naruto!" lambaian tangan Sakura mengakhiri obrolan mereka siang ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang kakak!" teriakan dari kedua adik manis Naruto membuat seisi rumah langsung ramai.

"Kak, tadi seru sekali lho mandi di kolam. Kenapa kakak tidak ikut saja?" Hima memulai pembicaraan, menanyakan kenapa sang kakak tidak ikut bermain air bersamanya.

"Ah, kakak baru saja membeli buku cerita, Hima." diperlihatkannya plastik berisi novel pada kedua adiknya.

"Bacakan untukku! Bacakan!" kata Boruto yang terlihat penasaran dengan isi cerita dari novel-novel tersebut.

"Iya! Bacakan untukku juga!" Hima juga ikut memohon seperti Boruto.

"Gukguk!" tak mau kalah, Kurama pun bertingkah seperti kedua adik Naruto yang saat ini merengek kepada kakak tertuanya.

"Buku ini bukan untuk anak kecil. Besok kalau kalian sudah seumur kakak, kalian baru boleh membacanya." jawab Naruto disertai senyum tiga jari sambil menepuk kepala Boruto, Himawari, dan Kurama.

"Huh, kakak pelit!/Peliit!/Gukguk!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Anak-anak. Ayo makan. Ibu sudah memasakkan masakan yang spesial untuk kalian."

Mereka bertiga segera menuju ke dapur. Di meja telah tersedia sup dan ayam saos pedas kesukaan Boruto.

Saat makan, Naruto lebih banyak diam. Sedangkan kedua adiknya mengomel pada Kushina karena tidak diperbolehkan membaca buku cerita yang baru saja dibeli oleh sang kakak.

"Naruto."

"Iya, bu."

"Kau tidak pergi liburan bersama teman-temanmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Huh? Aku hanya ingin berada di rumah saja bu." jawab Naruto singkat sambil menikmati masakan sang ibu yang memang sangat sedap dan tak ada duanya.

"Benarkah? Sepanjang tahun yang kau lakukan saat liburan hanya berada di rumah. Tidakkah kau ingin bepergian bersama teman-temanmu? dengan… Sakura, ya? kalau tidak salah?"

"A-apa sih maksud ibu?! A-aku sudah kenyang! Terima kasih atas makanannya."

ucap Naruto yang salah tingkah sambil berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kushina hanya tertawa geli melihat putra sulungnya yang kini mulai beranjak remaja.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Apa sih maksud ibu? Kenapa aku harus menghabiskan liburanku bersama teman-teman kalau dengan di rumah saja sudah membuatku senang? dan lagi saat ibu menyebut nama Sakura, kenapa aku jadi gelagapan? Bukannya dia hanya temanku?

Ah… sudahlah. Sudah satu tahun aku dipusingkan dengan kehidupan di SMA-ku yang dipenuhi berbagai kejutan. Liburan ini akan ku habiskan sepenuhnya untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku akan membaca novel seharian, bermain bersama Hima, Boruto, dan Kurama, membersihkan rumah, lalu… hmm… yah pokoknya bersenang-senang dengan caraku.

Yosh! Sekarang saatnya aku membaca novel yang sudah ku beli. Sepertinya aku akan membaca novel _Confession Rehearsal_ dulu.

 **Naruto POV End**

Plastik yang berisi novel pun diraih oleh si surai kuning. Ia keluarkan semua novelnya. Namun, Naruto terlonjak kaget karena novel yang ingin dibacanya ternyata tidak ada di dalam plastik. Ia mencoba mengabsen lagi novel-novel tersebut, namun hanya ada 3 buah novel yang tergeletak. Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali tiap-tiap kejadian dari mulai berada di toko buku hingga kembali ke rumah. Ketinggalan? Tidak mungkin. Ia ingat betul memperlihatkan novel tersebut pada Sakura saat perjalanan pulang. Terbawa oleh Sakura? Jelas tidak. Sakura hanya meminjam sekilas lalu dikembalikan lagi pada Naruto. Atau Naruto sudah mengeluarkan novel tersebut sejak tiba di rumah? Seingat dia, semenjak sampai di rumah ia langsung meletakkan plastik tersebut di kamar, kemudian langsung menuju dapur untuk makan dan kembali lagi ke kamar. Berarti kesimpulannya hanya satu, terjatuh saat perjalanan pulang.

Bagaimana ini? Ia panik, takut jika novel tersebut di ambil orang atau terlindas kendaraan. Atau bisa saja disobek-sobek oleh anjing atau kucing liar yang melihat. Padahal Naruto sangat penasaran dengan isi novel tersebut. Baru saja ia akan bergegas untuk turun. Terdengar suara sang ibu memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

"Iya bu!"

"Ada dua temanmu datang! Mereka sangat cantik!"

' _Huh? Teman? Jangan-jangan… Tidak mungkin, kan? Aku tidak pernah memberitahu alamat rumahku pada siapapun. dan lagi, untuk apa mereka kesini?'_

Naruto berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan. Sungguh, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang tidak dapat dipercaya oleh dirinya sendiri. Kushina tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi anak laki-lakinya yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Sakura?! Ino?!"

TBC

Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun fic ini terabaikan. Aku mulai membuatnya lagi, karena satu dan lain hal jadi baru bisa fokus pada fic ini. Semoga kalian puas dengan kelanjutan kisahnya ya! Sankyu!


	4. Aku Ingin Berubah!

CONFESSION RIVAL DECLARATION

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo

"Sakura, Ino, darimana kalian tahu alamat rumahku?" Naruto mulai membuka percakapan.

"Naruto, hanya mencari alamat rumah bukan perkara yang sulit bagi kami." jawab Ino dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri dan senyum simpulnya.

"Ini milikmu." Sakura menyerahkan novel yang sedari tadi dicari oleh si empunya. Naruto sangat bersyukur novel tersebut ditemukan. Apalagi yang menemukannya adalah Sakura. Rasanya ia ingin tersenyum sepanjang pembicaraan namun coba ditahannya agar Sakura dan Ino tidak berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Terima kasih Sakura. Dimana kau menemukan novelku?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya terjatuh saat kau berjalan menuju rumah. Baru saja aku hendak memanggilmu, tiba-tiba aku berpapasan dengan Ino. Lalu.. ya kau tahu kan jika dua orang gadis sudah mengobrol.. hehehe…" Sakura meringis, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi. Membuat Naruto terpesona dengan wajah imut yang sekarang terpampang di depan matanya.

"Kemudian kami berdua mencari alamat rumahmu dan akhirnya ketemu." sambungnya.

Kushina menuju ruang tamu sambil membawa tiga gelas sirup rasa melon dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Silakan, Sakura, Ino." ucap Kushina sambil menyodorkan gelas ke hadapan kedua teman putranya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, tante." jawab Sakura sungkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jarang-jarang lho ada teman yang berkunjung kerumah Naruto. Apalagi dua gadis cantik seperti kalian. Beruntungnya Naruto bisa kenal dengan kalian." puji Kushina.

"Ah, tante ini bisa saja." Ino tersipu mendengar pujian dari Kushina dan langsung disikut oleh Sakura. Kushina kembali masuk ke dalam dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan obrolan.

"Naruto, kau tahu kan? Sabtu besok akan ada festival di sekolah." kata Ino.

"Hm? Festival? Naruto memasang tampang bingung. Merasa menjadi orang paling kudet di sekolah.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Padahal satu sekolah sudah tahu lho. Sudah ada _broadcast_ juga di grup angkatan." Ino dan Sakura ber- _facepalm_ ria. _'Temanku yang satu ini kudet sekali'_ batin mereka.

"Maaf, aku baru dibelikan hp oleh ayahku minggu kemarin, jadi aku belum masuk grup angkatan." Memang, Naruto tidak seperti anak lain yang sudah memiliki hp sejak SMP. Ia baru dibelikan hp oleh ayahnya minggu lalu, karena ia merasa tidak terlalu membutuhkan hp. Jika ada informasi mengenai tugas biasanya langsung dikirimkan melalui _email_ masing-masing murid sehingga dirinya tidak perlu ambil pusing akan ketinggalan info. Selain itu, Naruto malas jika waktunya hanya digunakan untuk _chat_ dengan teman-teman karena ia tidak memiliki bahan pembicaraan yang menarik.

"Oh, iya. Aku juga belum memiliki nomormu." Sakura dan Ino meminta nomor Naruto. Selanjutnya Sakura selaku admin memasukkan Naruto di grup angkatan yang sudah terbentuk sejak setahun lalu serta ke grup pribadi mereka berlima.

Sekarang di hp Naruto sudah ada dua grup, grup pertama yaitu grup angkatan yang diberi nama " _Keluarga Biri-Biri_ "(?) dan grup " _Power Ranger_ " (?) yang beranggotakan 5 orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, dan Shikamaru. _'Oh Tuhan, pasti setelah ini hpku akan lebih sering berbunyi daripada sebelumnya',_ batin Naruto.

"Ayo datang, Naruto. Festival itu dirayakan setiap tahun menjelang kenaikan kakak kelas kita. Kau juga harus tahu, _guest star_ -nya adalah grup band _Brave Heart_!!"

"Kyaaaa~!" teriak Sakura dan Ino kompak. Di SMA Konoha, siapa yang tidak kenal grup band tersebut? Hampir satu sekolah mengetahui betapa kerennya para personil band _Brave Heart_. Walaupun seluruh personilnya merupakan anak kelas 10, namun _skill_ dan penampilan mereka tak perlu diragukan lagi. Wajah-wajah mereka juga sangat tampan dan kharismatik. Sabaku Gaara dengan rambut merah bata dan di dahi kirinya terdapat tato bertuliskan ' _Ai_ ' (Cinta), berasal dari kelas 10-5 dan didapuk sebagai vokalis, Sai yang bersurai hitam dan selalu menyebarkan senyum manis, dengan kulitnya yang begitu putih dari kelas 10-7 berposisi sebagai pianis, Inuzuka Kiba dari kelas 10-8, dikenal sebagai berandalan kelas, berambut coklat dan ciri khasnya yaitu tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya sebagai drummer, lalu yang terakhir tentu saja pangeran kelas 10-2 yaitu Uchiha Sasuke sebagai gitaris. Kumpulan dari para _Flower Boys_ yang tergabung dalam satu panggung. Sungguh sebuah surga bagi para gadis yang melihatnya.

"Ano.. tapi sepertinya besok sabtu—"

"Besok sabtu kita tidak ada acara kan, Boruto, Hima?! Ayah juga sepertinya ingin beristirahat saja di rumah!" teriak Kushina dari ruang tengah. Boruto dan Himawari cekikikan. Penasaran ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang tercetak di wajah kakak kesayangannya sekarang.

Sial. Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Bahkan ibunya sendiri ikut andil dalam menggagalkan rencana Naruto untuk menghindar dari ajakan si pink dan si pirang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi, kau akan ikut kan?" Sakura dan Ino ber- _puppy eyes_ , membuat Naruto yang awalnya bersikeras untuk menolak ajakan mereka menjadi luluh. Tidak tega melihat dua gadis ini begitu memohon agar dirinya ikut dalam _event_ sekolah sampai sebegininya.

"Ah… iya. Baiklah." jawab Naruto disusul oleh sorakan gembira dari Sakura dan Ino. Tak lama berselang, mereka berdua pamit. Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah dan menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya rencana untuk berdiam diri di rumah kali ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus.

Sang ibu yang melihat anaknya lesu kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Ibu… kenapa ibu berkata seperti itu 'sih?" gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibir,

Wanita bersurai merah ini mengelus kepala putranya dengan lembut, "Apa salahnya kau ikut ke festival itu? Kau pasti akan menyukainya." ujarnya.

"Kalau tidak?" sanggah Naruto.

"Kalaupun tidak, setidaknya kau memiliki pengalaman sekali seumur hidup menghadiri acara seperti itu."

"Terserah ibu saja. Aku mau bersantai di kamar dulu." ia pun melengos pergi menuju kamar, berniat hendak membaca novel _Confession Rehearsal_ yang belum sempat dibacanya. Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis melihat anaknya berjalan menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu tiba. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh siswa-siswi SMA Konoha. Memang setiap tahunnya, anak kelas 11 (yang sekarang naik ke kelas 12) mengadakan festival sebagai bagian dari mata pelajaran gabungan antara tata boga, tata busana, dan tata rias. Tiap kelas harus membuat stand café dengan tema yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya melalui undian. Lalu diadakan juga fashion show siswa kelas 11 serta performance dari para siswa kelas 10 yang ingin tampil.

"Bagaimana penampilan putra ayah dan ibu?" tanya Namikaze Minato, pria berusia 40an yang memiliki warna rambut sama seperti Naruto, merupakan kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab dan sangat menyayangi keluarga kecilnya ini. Ia merangkul sang istri, mengamati Naruto yang kini telah dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak coklat, celana _jeans_ hitam, dan _sneakers_ putih.

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu." Naruto memalingkan muka, sedikit malu walaupun yang menatapnya adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Ia hanya berpakaian simpel. Tidak berharap akan dilihat oleh teman-temannya, sekali lagi, karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya hanya 'murid biasa'.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Naruto berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kushina menyemangati Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Kakak! Jangan lupa bawakan makanan yang enak-enak ya!" Himawari dan Boruto menitipkan pesan untuk sang kakak yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Ia mengambil tas dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju halte yang akan mengantarkan busnya ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" panggilan menggema dari gerbang sekolah, diikuti oleh lambaian tangan yang tinggi dari seorang gadis yang mengenakan _dress pink_ selutut dibalut dengan _cardigan_ biru laut berlengan pendek, aksesoris berupa kalung berbentuk kelinci, dan _slip on_ abu tua yang melengkapi penampilannya hari ini. Sakura mengikat rambutnya membentuk ekor kuda, terlihat begitu menggemaskan, membuat Naruto blushing seketika, memberi warna merah di pipi yang kontras dengan warna kulit tan-nya. ' _Kawaii~',_ berkali-kali kata itu yang muncul di pikirannya, cepat-cepat ia mengendalikan diri untuk bersikap normal ketika sudah berada di hadapan Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura."

"Eng.. dimana Ino dan Shikamaru?" Naruto mengamati sekeliling.

"Ino sebentar lagi datang. Shikamaru saat ini menjadi panitia festival. Jadi dia sedang sibuk." jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak menanyakan Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Bukannya Sasuke sekarang sedang mempersiapkan penampilannya bersama dengan personil _Brave Heart_ lainnya?"

"Benar sekali! Bahkan untuk berangkat bersamaku saja dia tidak bisa. Menyebalkan!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dan memanyunkan bibir. ' _Lucunyaaa_ ~', batin Naruto.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Ino berlari ke arah mereka. Tak kalah cantik dari Sakura, ia mengenakan _blouse_ putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans _cream_ , lengkap dengan _wedges_ berwarna _nude_ yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Rambutnya tetap setia dengan kunciran _ponytail_.

Mereka bertiga mulai mengunjungi tiap café dari kelas 11-1 hingga 11-8. Kelas 11-1 mendapat tema " _Palace_ ". Dekorasi yang sungguh mewah dan elegan bagaikan di istana sungguhan. Para _maid_ memakai kostum layaknya seorang pangeran dan putri yang siap membawa pelanggan pada fantasi negeri dongeng. Lalu kelas 11-2 mendapat tema " _Halloween_ ". Seisi cafe dipenuhi oleh labu, yang merupakan ciri khas dari suasana _Halloween_. Kelas 11-3 dengan tema " _Forest_ ". Menyajikan café yang sangat sejuk dan rindang, membuat betah berlama-lama berada di café ini. Kelas 11-4 dengan tema yang sangat romantis, " _Valentine_ ", setiap pengunjung yang datang diberikan bunga, bahkan dekorasinya serba _pink_ -putih menambah kesan romantis di dalamnya.. Kelas 11-5 bertemakan " _Anime_ " sehingga para _maid_ -nya ber- _cosplay_ sesuai anime yang diinginkan. Kelas 11-6 memiliki café bertema " _Vintage_ ", dengan ruangan yang dihiasi pernak-pernik jaman dulu, terlihat klasik, dan warna ruangannya cenderung coklat. Kelas 11-7 bertemakan " _Sport_ ", sehingga seisi café dipenuhi oleh berbagai peralatan olahraga seperti bola sepak, bola basket, raket, kok, dan _maid_ -nya memakai seragam sesuai bidang olahraga yang diminati. Terakhir, kelas 11-8 dengan tema yang tidak kalah menyejukkan dari kelas 11-3, " _Blue_ _Ocean_ ", seluruh dekorasi café berhubungan dengan laut, bahkan para _maid_ berkostum selayaknya ikan dan _mermaid_.

Tak terasa seluruh café sudah dikunjungi oleh Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino. Perut mereka sudah sangat penuh setelah menjajal menu-menu di tiap café. Mereka duduk di area taman yang sekarang telah diubah menjadi panggung untuk kontes fashion show dan hiburan.

Sesosok lelaki menghampiri mereka.

"Hai, semua." sapa Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat menawan dengan balutan kaos berwarna hitam dan _outer_ jeans biru gelap, celana _jeans_ yang berwarna senada dengan _outer_ yang dikenakan dan _sneakers_ hitam bertali, warna yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Kau darimana saja? Bahkan untuk berangkat bersamaku pun tidak sempat. Menyebalkan." Sakura menjawab sapaan si raven dengan ketus, masih merasa kecewa dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Maaf Sakura. Tadi pagi aku latihan dulu bersama teman-teman di studio musik. Jangan ngambek ya." ucap Sasuke sambil menjentikkan jari telunjuk dan tengah ke dahi Sakura.

"Oi, Oi.. Jangan memamerkan kemesraan kalian di depan kami ya. Huh." Ino mendengus kesal. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut dan sedikit membuang muka.

"Hehe.. Ayo kita menonton _fashion show_ kakak kelas." ajak Sasuke dan mereka segera bergabung dengan kerumunan.

"Lalu kapan _band_ -mu akan tampil, Sasuke?" Naruto berusaha bertanya agar tidak terlihat canggung di depan kawannya.

"Nanti malam, tepatnya sebelum kembang api dinyalakan." jawab Sasuke sambil melempar senyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"Wah, itu pasti akan jadi penampilan paling spektakuler di festival ini!" ucap Sakura dengan mata penuh kilatan cahaya.

Mereka menikmati sepanjang acara yang ditampilkan. Dapat dilihat sekarang betapa akrabnya Sasuke dan Sakura yang bahkan lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dibandingkan sahabat karib. Naruto hanya bisa sesekali melirik sendu ke arah mereka berdua. ' _Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?'_ kata-kata itu yang terus berdengung di kepalanya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menjelang malam dan sebentar lagi adalah penampilan band _Brave Heart_. Sasuke berpamitan pada mereka dan menuju _backstage_ untuk mempersiapkan penampilannya.

Akhirnya penampilan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Alunan musik segera memenuhi seluruh sekolah, suara riuh penonton menggema, ikut menyanyikan lagu _Yakimochi no Kotae_.

"Kyaaaa~!!! Sasuke- _kun_!!!" Sakura meneriaki nama sahabatnya, dan matanya tak pernah lepas kemanapun Sasuke melangkah. Hal itu membuat Naruto tidak menikmati festival ini, padahal ini adalah penampilan puncak.

"Sakura, Ino, aku mau ke toilet dulu."

.

.

.

Setapak demi setapak, ia mulai menjauh dari posisi Sakura dan Ino. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas, tatapannya sayu dan cara berjalannya seperti orang yang sudah kehabisan energi.

"Aduh!"

"Maaf." Naruto yang merasa dirinya sangat ceroboh langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada orang yang telah ditabraknya. Tanpa sadar sekarang kacamata miliknya sudah tidak terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa setiap pertemuan denganmu harus bertabrakan."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." ujar Naruto sambil sedikit menengadah, merasa familiar dengan suara yang didengar. Beberapa kali ia mengucek matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pandangan. Dapat dilihatnya sesosok gadis dengan nametag bertuliskan 'Panitia' yang tergantung di lehernya dan diikuti nama 'Hyuuga Hinata'.

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Ini, kacamatamu—" gerakan Hinata terhenti saat ia memandang wajah orang yang ditabraknya.

"Naru…to."

"Ya?" Naruto menjawab dengan bingung, merasa janggal dekat sikap Hinata. ' _Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku? Kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata tertegun?'_ Naruto merasa sangat malu hingga ingin menutupi wajahnya dengan apapun yang bisa membuat Hinata tidak menatapnya. ' _Pasti Hinata begitu kaget melihat wajahku yang buruk rupa ini.'_ Pikiran-pikiran negatif terus bermunculan di kepala Naruto.

"Kau, punya… mata yang indah." Iris _indigo_ saling bertatapan dengan _blue sapphire_ milik Naruto. Mata yang jernih dan sebiru laut, begitu meneduhkan. Mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Mengapa mata seindah itu tidak pernah terekspose keberadaannya?

"Ja-jangan bercanda Hinata." Naruto segera mengambil kacamata miliknya yang masih berada di tangan Hinata dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada di posisinya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menuju toilet. Ia memandang wajahnya di cermin. Perlahan, di lepasnya kacamata yang selalu melekat di wajahnya.

 _'Apa benar, mataku indah?'_ Naruto melihat lekat-lekat irisnya, ada perasaan senang saat Hinata mengatakan jika matanya indah. Belum pernah ia dipuji dari segi fisik oleh orang lain kecuali oleh orang tuanya. Apa lagi yang memujinya adalah gadis secantik Hinata. Pipinya bersemu merah, namun ia segera menepuk-nepuk kembali pipinya, berusaha bersikap biasa dan memasang kacamatanya.

.

.

.

Ia kembali menuju kerumunan penonton dan di saat itu penampilan dari _Brave Heart_ telah selesai. Dari kejauhan, terlihat jelas Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Sakura merapikan poni Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke mengelus lembut kepala Sakura. Pemandangan yang benar-benar mampu membakar hati Naruto hingga menjadi abu. Naruto berlalu dari kerumunan, awalnya hanya berjalan dengan lambat, kemudian makin cepat hingga setengah berlari sambil menundukkan pandangan.

Ia berhenti di sebuah lorong, memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

 **Naruto POV**

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku seperti ini?

Kenapa rasanya sangat sakit saat melihat Sakura begitu dengan Sasuke? Mereka hanya teman sepermainan kan? Hanya itu kan? Kenapa aku harus berlari menjauhi mereka? Kenapa aku ragu jika mereka memang 'hanya' teman? Aku tidak suka. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak suka ketika Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke. Ah, bahkan ketika dia mengobrol dengan laki-laki lain pun, perasaan ini sejenak muncul. Sakura, kenapa kau membuat perasaanku jadi seperti ini? Aku ingin kau hanya memandangku Sakura. Aku ingin menggantikan posisi Sasuke dan berada di sisimu setiap waktu. Aku ingin senyuman itu jadi milikku. Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura.

 **Naruto POV End**

Rasanya air mata akan segera menetes hingga dirinya teringat pada satu sosok yang baru beberapa menit sebelumnya dilihatnya. Hinata.

Ya, dia segera mencari Hinata. Naruto kembali ke depan toilet tempat mereka berpapasan. Tidak mungkin Hinata masih ada disini. Ia mencari hingga ke salah satu sudut taman. Dapat dilihatnya sekarang gadis berponi itu sedang berdiri sendirian memegangi botol berisi sirup sambil menatap ke arah langit, menunggu acara terakhir, yaitu pesta kembang api.

 _Host_ sudah siap menghitung mundur untuk peluncuran kembang api. Naruto berlari menuju ke arah Hinata. Ia menarik lengan Hinata dan…

3…

2…

1…

zzrraaassss*

bbllaaarrrrr*

"Aku ingin berubah."

TBC

 **DeliaFairyPearl13** : yup betul sekali. FF ini terinspirasi dari PVnya Honeyworks, cuma diganti tokohnya jadi karakter Naruto dan ceritanya ada pengubahan. Selamat membaca ditunggu reviewnya lagi :D

 **Kelabu098** : wah pertanyaan bagus, Minato sibuk qerja lembur bagai qudha jadi baru bisa muncul sekarang, itupun cuma bentar haha :D

Oke guys ternyata bisa update lebih baju dari jadwal yang ditentukan. Selamat membaca! ditunggu reviewnya untuk masukan author dalam melanjutkan cerita. Sankyuu!! :D


	5. Perubahan (1)

3…

2…

1…

*zzrraaassss*

*bbllaaarrrrr*

"Aku ingin berubah!"

 **CONFESSION RIVAL DECLARATION**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo

"Huh?" Hinata memandang Naruto dengan bingung. Mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Ah, ya.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok, jam 10 di taman seberang Kitazawa _Bookstore_." jawab Naruto sambil memberi tatapan intens pada Hinata.

"Memangnya ada ap-"

"Hinata!/Hina- _chan_!" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya, ia dapat mendengar panggilan teman-temannya yang sepertinya sedang mencarinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto lagi.

"Em, baiklah." Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju sambil sesekali melempar pandangan ke sekeliling, sedikit gelisah mengetahui teman-temannya sedang kerepotan mencari dirinya.

"Oke, terima kasih Hinata." Naruto berterima kasih dan menampilkan senyum tiga jari dengan raut wajah yang sangat sumringah.

"Sepertinya aku sedang dicari oleh teman-temanku. Aku duluan ya." Hinata melenggang pergi dari tempatnya, tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada Naruto. Ia segera menuju ke sumber suara yang sedari tadi tak kunjung berhenti merapalkan namanya.

"Iya." Naruto pun ikut berlalu, kembali membaur dengan kerumunan dan menuju teman-temannya yang mungkin saja juga menunggunya.

.

"Hinata, kau ini kemana saja?!" Tenten setengah mengomel begitu menemukan si gadis bersurai _scarlet_ yang sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya dan berkali-kali mengatupkan kedua tangan tanda permohonan maaf.

"Hina- _chan_? Kau tadi melihat penampilanku? Bagaimana? Keren kan?" Kiba langsung saja memberondong Hinata pertanyaan. Tidak sabar untuk mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang ia taksir selama ini. Berharap Hinata ikut terkagum-kagum akan penampilannya, seperti para gadis lain yang ikut meneriaki nama Kiba saat memainkan drum dengan tenaga penuh.

"Maaf teman-teman, tadi aku sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto. Oh iya Kiba, penampilanmu sangat keren." Hinata mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar pada Kiba. Wajah Kiba langsung merah seketika hingga mengeluarkan uap, seperti air yang baru saja direbus.

"Hahaha... Hina- _chan_ memang terbaik!" lelaki pecinta anjing ini segera menghamburkan diri ke arah Hinata, ia ingin memeluknya dengan kencang hingga tak bisa terlepas.

"Kau ini!" beruntung Tenten segera memberikan bogem mentah pada Kiba sebelum kesucian Hinata ternoda (?). Kini di kepala Kiba telah tercetak benjolan merah sebesar bola tenis dan terlihat berdenyut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu Naruto?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia anak kelas 11, sama seperti kita, aku juga belum terlalu mengenalnya. Tenten, kau ingat? Lelaki yang pernah menabrakku di lorong waktu itu." Hinata mencoba membuka kembali memori lama saat mereka bertiga bertemu di lorong.

"Oh, si kuning berkacamata? Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang dikenal di kalangan anak-anak." jawab Tenten bersidekap dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Naruto.

"Orang seperti dia berani berbicara dengan Hinata- _ku_?! Awas saja!" Kiba yang sudah pulih (?) mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya. Kesal dengan cerita Hinata. Kenapa orang seperti itu bisa 'menyentuh' Hinata – _yang notabenenya tak sengaja bertabrakan_ -.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita nikmati pesta kembang apinya." Hinata merangkul kedua sahabatnya dan kembali menikmati pesta kembang api.

.

"Naruto!" Sakura yang melihat temannya dari kejauhan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menyerukan namanya. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru sudah berkumpul. Ia berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto, dari mana saja kau ini?" tanya Ino, kedua tangannya ditekuk menyentuh pinggang.

"Maaf, tadi aku lama mengantri di toilet." Naruto berbohong dan mengatupkan kedua tangan, sama seperti yang dilakukan Hinata di tempat lain.

"Kau hampir ketinggalan pesta kembang apinya." sambung Sasuke.

"Haha… maaf, maaf." jawab Naruto dan mereka kembali menonton pesta kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam ini.

Festival selesai jam 10 malam. Naruto dkk pulang dengan menumpang mobil milik Shikamaru. Ya, satu fakta yang mengejutkan lagi dari seorang Shikamaru. Ia adalah anak dari Nara Shikaku yang menjabat sebagai salah satu pegawai pemerintahan setempat. Ternyata selain pintar, Shikamaru juga orang kaya. Namun ia tak pernah memperlihatkan itu semua di depan teman-temannya. Shikamaru selalu berpenampilan sederhana dan tingkahnya juga tidak mencolok. Ia bukan sosok yang ingin terlihat tenar di depan teman-temannya. Sekarang Naruto menjadi semakin kagum dengan sosok lelaki berambut nanas tersebut. Calon pendampingnya kelak pasti akan jadi wanita yang paling beruntung mendapatkan paket lengkap seperti Shikamaru. Oh ya, soal apakah Shikamaru memiliki SIM atau tidak, tanpa perlu dibahas pun, kalian sudah tahu jawabannnya kan?

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Naruto masuk dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya serta Boruto yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan kedua orang tuanya - _terutama Kushina_ -

' _Sepertinya aku akan kena semprot malam ini.'_

"Naruto, kau tadi diantar siapa?" suara berat Minato membuka percakapan.

"Ah, aku diantar temanku, yah. Maaf aku tidak mengabari. Hpku _lowbat_ sejak tadi siang." jawab Naruto tertunduk. Ia tidak sempat men- _charge_ hpnya di sekolah.

"Mobilnya keren sekali. Pasti dia sangat kaya ya, kak?" suasana yang awalnya tegang jadi melunak setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bocah seusia Boruto.

"Tidak hanya kaya, tapi dia juga pintar dan baik hati. Kalau kau ingin seperti dia, kau harus rajin belajar dan jadi anak baik ya." jawab Naruto. Ia mencubit pelan hidung pesek Boruto hingga warnanya berubah merah. Si kuning kecil menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya korban kejahilan sang kakak. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat tingkah kedua putranya tertawa dan suasana pun kembali normal.

"Bagaimana festivalnya? Menyenangkan?" tanya Kushina.

"Yaa.. begitulah." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hm, benarkah? Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Satu sudut bibir Kushina terangkat. Mencoba mencari tahu maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya saja… Ekhem, aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur dulu." Naruto segera menyudahi percakapan. Jika ibunya yang bertanya pasti tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Haduh, anakmu satu ini memang sulit diajak bercerita ya. Mirip seperti ayahnya." Kushina menyentuh keningnya dan melirik ke arah suami tercintanya.

"Yah, mungkin nanti ia akan berubah." tawa tipis Minato mengakhiri obrolan keluarga Uzumaki malam ini.

.

.

.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Naruto mencari ke tiap sudut rumah, namun ia tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya. Menuju teras, ia mendapati Kushina sedang menyirami tanaman dan Naruto segera menghampirinya.

"Ayah dimana, bu?"

"Ayah sudah ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini ada _deadline_ pekerjaan yang harus dikumpulkan."

"Bahkan di hari minggu? Menjadi orang dewasa memang melelahkan." Naruto tak habis pikir dengan pekerjaan orang dewasa yang sungguh menyita waktu. Bahkan di hari minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari untuk beristirahat di rumah dan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Bersyukurlah Naruto yang sekarang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMA dan bisa menikmati hari minggunya dengan tenang.

"Kau seharusnya menyemangati ayahmu. Ia sudah bekerja keras demi kita." Kushina menasihati anak sulungnya.

"Iya, maafkan aku bu. Mana Boru dan Hima?" Selain sang ayah, ia juga tidak menemukan sekelebat bayangan kedua adik manisnya yang biasa berkeliaran di seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Mereka masih tidur. Biarkan saja, lagi pula ini hari minggu."

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya." Naruto berpamitan sambil mencium tangan ibundanya. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan Naruto." Kushina sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sambil mengamati penampilan Naruto yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. _'Mungkinkah Naruto akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial?'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

"Hinata." Naruto melangkah menghampiri sesosok gadis _ponytail_ dengan kaus hitam bergaris horizontal dan rok putih selutut, memakai _sneakers_ berwarna senada dengan roknya serta tas kecil yang ia selempangkan berwarna coklat polos.

"Hai Naruto." sahut Hinata. Naruto yang mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dengan warna yang sama seperti iris miliknya, celana _jeans_ hitam dan _sneakers_ coklat tampak sedikit berbeda dari yang ia temui semalam. Terutama bagian rambutnya yang sedikit _'berantakan'_ namun tidak terlihat lusuh, malah memberi kesan jantan di diri si kuning.

"Sudah lama menunggu disini?" Naruto setengah berlari ke arah Hinata, ia takut jika orang yang dimintai tolong telah menunggunya dalam waktu lama karena Naruto datang sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Tidak kok, aku juga baru saja sampai." jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Eng, kau… Kau mau menemaniku berbelanja?" Naruto bertanya sembari mengelus tengguknya.

"Tidak masalah. Memangnya kau ingin membeli apa?" ia bertanya balik.

"Hanya beberapa pakaian. Kau tahu tempat toko pakaian yang bagus di sekitar sini?"

"Aku punya beberapa referensinya. Kau mau kesana?" ekspresi Hinata setengah berpikir, mengabsen toko mana saja yang sekiranya bagus dan _recommended_.

"Boleh." Naruto setuju.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki menyusuri sudut kota. Daripada terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan, mereka malah terlihat bagai orang asing yang saling tersesat dan memiliki ide untuk saling membantu satu sama lain.

"Eng, Naruto. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" kata-kata dari Hinata memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Silakan, Hinata."

"Kenapa kau mengajakku berbelanja?" satu pertanyaan mulai meluncur dari bibir _pink_ nan mungil miliknya.

"Eng… i-itu… Aku ingin kau memilihkan pakaian yang pantas untukku." Lelaki berkulit tan ini mencoba memberi pernyataan yang logis dan masuk akal, namun malah membuat Hinata bingung.

"Huh?"

"Ano.. A-aku.. Aku ingin mengubah penampilanku yang sekarang." Ia tidak percaya diri saat mengatakan hal ini pada Hinata. Dirinya sendiri menilai penampilannya saat ini dengan Hinata bagaikan bumi dan langit. Mungkin pandangan orang lain pada mereka sebatas tuan putri dan asisten pribadinya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?"

"Y-ya.. Aku ingin tahu selera perempuan dalam menilai penampilan laki-laki." Naruto memutar otak, mencoba mencari alasan yang pas agar tidak dilihat aneh oleh Hinata.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memilih mengajakku? Bukan mengajak teman wanitamu yang lain?" Hal inilah yang menjadi pikiran Hinata sepanjang malam. Naruto hanya orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa kali, bahkan mereka bukan teman sekelas, tapi kenapa justru dirinya yang diajak untuk melakukan hal ini, bukannya orang lain.

"I-itu.. Itu karena.. karena kau bilang bahwa, mataku indah." Hanya jawaban itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin mengajak Sakura dalam 'misi' ini, sedangkan tujuan utamanya adalah untuk membuat Sakura terkejut dan menjadi tertarik dengan penampilan baru Naruto. Ino? Tidak akan dan tidak mungkin. Naruto yakin Ino akan 'menyerang'nya bertubi-tubi hingga Naruto dipaksa harus mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya. Ia juga tidak ingin melihat _death glare_ Ino yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas seketika.

"O-oh.. Me-memang benar. Matamu indah, Naruto." Hinata sedikit tersipu, menatap kembali mata Naruto yang terlindungi oleh kacamata minusnya, namun tidak mengurangi kilau pesona yang terpancar dari iris sebiru lautan itu

"Jadi aku percaya padamu." Naruto lega. Sepertinya ia berhasil meyakinkan Hinata.

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Maksudmu?" sekarang Naruto yang bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Hinata.

"Pasti ada alasan lain kan kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengubah penampilan."

Naruto diam. Tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab hal tersebut. Berbagai kosakata yang diingatnya selama ini mendadak lenyap seketika.

"Mungkinkah… kau… sedang menyukai seseorang?" seringai tipis muncul dari nona Hyuuga. Kedua alis ia naikkan ke atas. Saatnya ia melihat reaksi Naruto.

 _Hinata on point!_ Sial! Sial! Siiaalll! Dari sekian pertanyaan, kenapa harus pertanyaan ini yang muncul? Naruto terperanjat, bicaranya jadi terbata-bata, matanya tak berhenti bergerak kesana kemari dan bulir-bulir keringat terus menetes membasahi wajahnya. Badannya mematung di tempat.

Tawa keras menguar dari kerongkongan Hinata hingga beberapa tetes air mata ikut mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Hahaha… Baiklah, aku akan membantumu!" Hinata mengangkat jempol sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Rencana perubahan, dimulai!

 **TBC**

 **Yoga Agung** : yosh chapter 5 is up! selamat membaca! ^^

 **Fahri** : mari kita pantau kemanakah kapal akan berlabuh ^^

 **darkvincent** : mari kita saksikan kemana alur cerita ini akan berujung ^^

 **MANASYE** : okeeeyyy selamat membaca kelanjutan ceritanya! ^^

Beberapa hari ini imajinasi _author_ lagi mampet. Bingung juga bagian deskripsi dan _feel_ -nya belum dapet. Padahal pengin cepet _publish_. Jadi mohon maaf kalo _chapter_ ini kurang greget ya x'D


End file.
